Lightning Ball Projection
The power to create and launch spheres of lightning. Sub-power of Electricity Attacks. Variation of Elemental Ball Projection and Energy Ball Projection. Also Called * Ball Lightning Emission * Electrical/Electricity Ball/Orb Projection * Electro Ball/Orb * Tesla Ball Projection * Thunder Ball Projection Capabilities The user can generate, create compressed balls of electrical energy that are held together by their own gravity or by means of a magnetic field that collapses on impact. Applications * Concussive Force * Electricity Generation * With practice, the user can have the balls orbit around them forming a defense barrier. Techniques * Flight can be achieved by the user riding their lightning ball, in a control manner. Variations * Dispersive Ball: lightning balls that spreads an electric current on impact with little kinetic energy. * Explosive Ball: lightning balls that release explosive kinetic energy on impact. Associations * Black Lightning Manipulation * Electric-Fire Ball Projection * Electricity Attacks * Electricity Generation * Electricity Manipulation * Lightning Ball Form * Weather Manipulation Limitations * Electrical Immunity * Insulation prevents electricity from conducting. Known Users Known Objects * Fireproof Secret Diary (Team Fortress 2) * Spellbook Magazine (Team Fortress 2) * Fancy Spellbook (Team Fortress 2) Known Weapons * Adramelech (Akame Ga Kill!) * Lightning Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) * Clima-Tact (One Piece) * Lightning Shield (Sonic the Hedgehog series) * Power suits (Spellbinder/Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord) * Peace Maker (Jak and Daxter series) * Plasma Coil/Plasma Storm (Ratchet and Clank series) Gallery File:Budo's_Lightning_Ball_Attack.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) charging his Adramelech to create a ball of black lightning. Lightning Ball.png|Boboiboy Thunderstorm (Boboiboy) throws Thunder Ball. File:Shocking_Death_Ball.jpg|Super 17 (Dragon Ball) using Shocking Death Ball, a ki sphere with electrical energy radiating around it. File:Black_Lightning_Sphere.png|Orga Nanagear (Fairy Tail) creating a sphere of Black Lightning. Powers_ap_lightning2.jpg|Edward (Heroes) producing a ball of electricity. Half-Life Opposing Force Voltigore Lightning Ball Projection.gif|Voltigores (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) can charge and launch purple bio-electricity spheres. Holy_Lightning_charge.png|Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) creating a ball of Holy Lightning. File:Raiga_using_Lightning_Ball.png|Raiga Kurosuki (Naruto) using his Lightning Ball via his dual swords, Kiba. Vanishing Rasengan.gif|Boruto Uzamaki (Naruto) infuses lightning Chakra into Rasengan to enhanced its speed and power. Enel using Raigo to destroy Angel Island.png|Enel (One Piece) using Raigo, a gigantic spherical thundercloud filled with electricity, capable of destroying an entire island. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|Nami (One Piece) using her Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod. Electrical Luna.jpeg|When performing Electrical Luna, Carrot (One Piece) uses her Electro to charge up a ball of electricity and slams it to the ground. Doing so causes a wide-range blast capable of electrocuting several foes at once File:Anabel_Espeon_Zap_Cannon.png|Espeon (Pokémon) using Zap Cannon to fire an electric field cannonball that will paralyze its target. File:Electro_Asyl-Bop.PNG|Raika (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) firing off his Electro Asyl-Bop, causing electricity to flow through the victim's body. File:Lightning_Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman 64) detonating a Lightning Bomb, creating electrical spheres. File:Lightning_Shield.jpg|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) equipped with a Lightning Shield, turning himself into a lightning ball. Ryu Denjin.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter series) projects a Denjin Hadoken, a Hadoken imbued with electrical energy. File:Luigi_Strikers.jpg|Luigi (Super Mario Strikers Charged) turning a soccer ball into an electrical ball. Cacodemons.png|Cacodemons (Doom series) can spit balls of lightning at their enemies. Vortex Lightning Ball.gif|Vortex (Danny Phantom) can create spheres of lightning that posses enough power to destroy an entire building. File:Alya1.jpg|Alya (DC Comics) generating a large ball of electricity. File:Livewire_electrical_ball.gif|Livewire (DC Comics/Superman: The Animated Series) throwing a ball of electricity. File:FS91.jpg|Static (DC Comics) creating an electromagnetic energy ball. Jak 2 Peacemaker.gif|The Peace Maker (Jak and Daxter series) is dark mod Morph Gun that fires homing electrical spheres of Dark eco to blast multiple targets. File:Clip0179.gif|Sandra (Los Protegidos) creating a ball of electricity to short out the ignition. File:Storm_and_Cyclops_by_SeanE.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) forming a ball of lightning. Force_Ball.JPG|Darth Vader (Star Wars) attacks Luke Skywalker with Kinetite, a ball of Force lightning. Bubble Lightning Ball.gif|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) creating a ball of eletrical energy. Jupiter_Coconut_CycloneSMC.gif|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) using Jupiter Coconut Cyclone. Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery).png|Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss Rock and Roll Mystery) creating and projecting lightning balls scoobydoo-cyberchase-animationscreencaps.com-7008.jpg| Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Videos Category:Sky Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Weather Category:Ball Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries